


even an imagination feels so sweet

by insaneli



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Years, dojae being cute!, johnten are supportive best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneli/pseuds/insaneli
Summary: doyoung’s last few hours of the year are spent with parties, diners, and a boy named jung jaehyun whose eyes look like they hold everything good in the world.





	even an imagination feels so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i’m extremely late with this fic but here it is!! happy 2019, everyone. it’s trash writing but it’s also cute dojae so heh

_7:55P.M._

new years is supposed to be spent memorably, romantically, at least according to doyoung’s leech of a best friend, ten. 

doyoung finds himself spending the last few hours of the year cooped up in his apartment, huddled in warm blankets in front of his laptop that’s open to netflix. not a bad place to be, if he were to be frank. it’s comfortable, safe, and most importantly, ten-free, so doyoung isn’t complaining. 

doyoung is well into the first episode of bird box, chewing on his popcorn nervously, when his bedroom door swings open with a slam. doyoung shrieks in surprise, not only knocking off the popcorn in his hands, but also falling off his bed, still wrapped up in the lilac sheets. 

“it’s the new years tomorrow, doyoung. stop watching your creepy netflix shows and get a fucking life,” ten scoffs, jumping onto doyoung’s bed, with _outside clothes_ on, much to doyoung’s dismay. 

“first of all, fuck you, it’s sandra bullock, and it’s good. second, this is coming from a guy that spent his new years this year watching old videos of his boyfriend while crying drunk off his ass,” doyoung crosses his arms, affronted by the sudden personal attack. 

ten splutters, “johnny was in america and i was a lonely gay! stop blaming me for my homo endeavours.” he flops back onto doyoung’s bed, sighing when his back hits the soft mattress. 

“get the fuck off my bed,” doyoung pushes ten off forcefully, the thai stumbling off while flipping the middle finger. 

after doyoung fixes his bedsheets, he turns to ten. “so what do you actually want now?” he cocks an eyebrow. 

ten throws his hands up in the air, “i just want you to let loose! you’ve been so -i don’t know- introverted ever since the break-up with jin-” doyoung shoots him a sharp glare. “he-who-shall-not-be-named,” ten fixes lamely, rolling his eyes. 

“and i’m guessing by your crop top and ripped jeans, with that eye makeup, that means taking me to a party?” doyoung points out, eyes raking over his best friend’s outfit. 

ten grins, a smile real big and bright, “exactly! doyoungie, you’ve grown brain cells!” he claps his hands excitedly. 

“no,” doyoung flatly rejects, already ready to go back to his laptop and watch sandra bullock run with a blindfold. 

“doyoung-ah,” ten tugs his arms, “remember when i fell down and scraped my knee during kindergarten? and you helped me up?” he bats his eyelashes. 

“you pushed my hand off and called me a loser. yes, i remember,” doyoung dryly says, turning back to his laptop to resume the episode. 

“not the point,” ten shoves his shoulder, “point is, you’ve helped me since we were in diapers. it’s time i help you too!”

“by taking me to a social event with booze and wild drunks? no thanks, ten,” doyoung shoots the other a sarcastic smile, rolling his eyes skyward. 

“c’mon on, doyoung,” ten’s voice turns soft. “it’s time you have some fun, actual reckless fun. just tonight,” he tugs doyoung’s fingers, looking him in the eye. 

doyoung relents, “alright, fine. but don’t get too drunk tonight, and if you will, you can leave with johnny. i don’t mind, really,” he adds when he sees ten about to protest. 

“you know i appreciate you so much, doyoung? do i tell you that enough?” ten beams at him brightly, patting his thigh. 

“buy me the latest shawn mendes album and we’ll talk,” doyoung shuts his laptop, and brushes the popcorn pieces off his sweatpants. “for now, let’s go to a party first.” 

ten hooks his arm under the crook of doyoung’s elbow, smiling, “now we’re on the right track!”

* * *

8:28P.M.

 

“hey tennie, you ready yet? is do- woah holy shit, doyoung,” johnny gapes at the sight before him, pausing at the doorway of ten’s bedroom. 

ten turns towards his boyfriend, grinning like a chesire. “johnny!” he runs and tackles johnny into a hug, squeezing the american’s torso tightly, also pecking his lips. 

“i’ve missed you too,” johnny laughs, kissing ten’s forehead. “but, can we please talk about how doyoung looks right now?” he gestures to the boy in front of him. 

doyoung raises an eyebrow, “do i look that bad?” he asks, self-consciously looking into the mirror, ruffling his hair. 

johnny shakes his head, “nah, the opposite actually. you look good, do, like _really_ good. are those ten’s earrings? nice,” he gives doyoung a thumbs-up, eyeing the accessory approvingly. 

doyoung chuckles, “thanks, hyung. you sure i don’t look weird though?” he points to his clothes. he’s clad in a pair of black skinny jeans, one that he found buried deep into his closet, and topped with a muscle tank that leaves his arms bare. 

ten quips from where he is, in johnny’s embrace, “please, i’ve made you look absolutely ravishing. you’re bound to get some action tonight,” he wiggles his eyebrows, smirking. 

doyoung laughs, “i don’t think i’ll be getting laid tonight, ten. i’m not that hot.” 

“you’d be surprised,” johnny raises his eyebrows. “a boy told me earlier today that he looked very forward to your presence at the party later.” 

ten turns to his boyfriend, gasping comically. “why, the boy can’t be jung jaehyun, no?” he shoots doyoung a knowing look. 

“you two, say that name again and i’ll kick you two out and not go to the party,” doyoung crosses his arms, glaring at the two harshly. 

“scared to admit your little crush on the basketball team captain, doie?” ten teases, smirking. 

“shut the fuck up, ten. or i’ll tell johnny about the new years incident.” 

“you wouldn’t!” the look ten directs doyoung is scathing, but doyoung knows his best friend, all bark no bite. 

johnny pats ten’s head, “yes, it’s our very own jung jaehyun. he’s a good guy, do, give him a chance.” 

doyoung shakes his head, pointedly looking at himself in the mirror, sighing, “i don’t know whether i’m ready yet.” 

“take a risk, doyoung,” ten softly says, smiling at his best friend. “it’s been five months, it’s okay. you’re okay.”

* * *

9:13P.M.

they pull up in front of yuta’s house, car lurching as johnny haphazardly brakes. “jesus christ, johnny,” doyoung curses, rubbing his hand on his forehead. 

johnny sheepishly grins, “sorry ‘bout that. but, hey! we’re here!” 

ten claps his hands fervently as they get down from the car. the mirth in his eyes is very concerning, at least that’s what doyoung thinks. ten has that look whenever he’s about to do something stupid, something reckless, eyes shining and a small smirk dancing on his lips. paired with his raunchy outfit, doyoung thanks the deities that johnny is here tonight to take care of ten.

ten grabs doyoung’s wrist and drags him through the door. nothing prepares him for the glory displayed right in front of his eyes. there’s an elf-looking boy hugging a lamp while crying, hand holding a can of beer. at another corner, he recognises jennie kim grinding on a man in red (probably jongin, he muses), and kyungsoo as usual, is sitting on the sofa eating chips and looking absolutely miserable and bored. doyoung understands. 

the whole house is booming with horrendous synth-heavy music, pounding in doyoung’s ears and he has to wince. there’s the lingering taste of cheap alcohol floating in the air mixed with cigarette smoke, and the trio all wrinkle their noses simultaneously. the frown drops off ten’s face just as fast, and with his hand still grasping doyoung’s, he heads into the lion’s den. 

doyoung supposes parties aren’t all that bad, if you excuse the crappy liquor and even shittier music. he still hates social events though, and he finds himself rolling his eyes and knocking back his mineral water while he watches johnny and ten on the makeshift dance floor, swaying their hips together, laughing. 

don’t get him wrong, he’s happy for johnny, much happier for ten who’s finally found a serious partner. however, he does wish he stayed at home, cooped up in his air-conditioned room instead of watching couples get it on right in front of him. 

doyoung heads to the kitchen, where it’s much quieter and there’s only one couple making out against the fridge. he frowns in distaste, but pays them no more attention as he tries to twist the stiff tap to get more water. struggling, he groans and gives up, searching for a water bottle instead. 

“you need help?” doyoung turns around from opening the cupboard, and he surpresses a gasp when he sees jung jaehyun in all his shining glory of ripped jeans and plain white shirt that stretches just slightly over his chest. 

doyoung frantically shakes his head, “n-no, not at all.” he brushes imaginary lint off his pants, hands running down and up his jeans hurriedly. 

“you look thirsty,” jaehyun taps his own lips, raising his own bottle of beer. doyoung tries not to look at jaehyun’s pink, slightly pouty mouth. 

“pft, no,” doyoung attempts to lean suavely on the counter, only to almost lose his footing but he quickly shoots out a hand to support himself. smooth. 

if jaehyun sees his slip-up, he doesn’t show it. “alright, then. nice meeting you, doyoung. hope i’ll see you later,” jaehyun winks and does a two-finger salute, before turning around and walking back into the party. 

doyoung rests his head on the cupboard, breathing out heavily. god damn jung jaehyun and his breathtaking smile. god fucking damn him.

* * *

10:07P.M.

“doyoung,” a hand grabs his sleeve, making him hiss and turn around. it’s ten, eyes slightly droopy but still wild and fiery. “are you having fuuuuun,” his best friend slurs. 

johnny laughs at this, and pulls ten up by wrapping an arm around his waist. “he’s a bit uh, tipsy,” he smiles apologetically. doyoung waves him off. 

“yes, i’m having fun,” doyoung gestures to his red solo cup, filled to the brim with orange juice he found in the fridge, untouched. 

ten beams, “good to hear that. it’s time for you to get over that asshole!” he shouts the last wordly loudly, punching his fist into the air. 

“right. thanks, tennie.” doyoung is amused by his friend’s comment, but is grateful. he vows to buy ten new dance clothes. 

“byeeee, doyoung,” ten presses a wet kiss on doyoung’s cheek, much to his chagrin. johnny laughs loudly at this, and pulls ten away for another dance, waving to doyoung. 

doyoung exhales loudly, the beer from ten’s kiss still clinging onto his cheek. he’s grateful for ten, he really is. sure, they might want to kill each other most of the time, but they’d also kill for each other, and that’s what matters. 

at this moment, a person sweeps in next to him, reeking of sweat and fruity, oversweetened perfume. “doyoungie!” the person slings a hand over his shoulder, burying their head into his neck. 

_fuck._

doyoung pushes jinyoung’s head off forcefully, causing the latter to whine petulantly. he pouts and swats doyoung’s arm, “you meanie!” if doyoung wasn’t so pissed off at the guy, he would have been bemused at his childish antics. 

doyoung snaps, “what the fuck are you doing?” making jinyoung look at him directly and smiling dazedly. he trails a finger down doyoung’s cheek, to his jaw, sleazily grinning. “why, i’ve come to have some fun with you, doyoungie.” 

“don’t you dare fucking call me that, park jinyoung,” doyoung hisses, already about to turn on his heel at head into the kitchen for refuge again. 

jinyoung laughs, “ah, of course. you never change, do you? you’re so predictable, doyoung-ah. so _boring_ , for the lack of a better word. you were always to uptight and fussy, made me suffocate!” he mimes hands wrapping around his throat. 

“hooking up with youngjae was the best decision i’ve ever made in the five years i was dating you,” jinyoung, the bloody bastard, flashes another big smile, spitting every word out with utter motive to sting. 

tears are fighting their way out of doyoung’s eyes, but he quickly blinks them away, wincing. “fuck you, jinyoung. fuck you so, so, so much. thank the fucking deities ten convinced me to get over your disgusting ass.” 

jinyoung opens his mouth, probably wanting to snap back at his insults, but then, another figures slides up beside doyoung, hooking his waist. doyoung recognises the familiar aftershave, the vanilla smell.

“what’s up, babe? who’s this?” jaehyun smiles at him, but this time without his usual sincerity, instead a concern glint graces his eyes. doyoung resists the urge to stare into them.

“nothing much. this is jinyoung,” doyoung gestures to the boy in front of him off-handedly, but he shoots jaehyun a look, hoping the latter gets it. 

“ah,” jaehyun sounds. “i’ve heard a lot about you,” he raises an eyebrow, “especially from a certain basketball team member.” 

the grin on jinyoung’s face grows bigger, almost seeming maniacal. “great things, i suppose. _big_ things too, eh?” he smirks. 

jaehyun fakes thinking about it, shaking his head. “quite the opposite, actually. he said it wasn’t anything memorable,” jaehyun raises his eyebrows.

the smug grin on jinyoung’s face is effectively wiped off quick as lightning, and doyoung notices red waves creeping up his neck and onto his face. “i- uh- haha- well- what have you been to, doyoungie?” jinyoung splutters, trying to change the subject. 

“we haven’t been up to much, haven’t we, doie?” the way jaehyun pronounces the nickname makes doyoung want to melt into a puddle, but he trudges on. “yes, we haven’t been doing anything,” he smiles at jaehyun, ignoring the wrenching sensation in his gut. 

“why, you’ve gotten yourself jung jaehyun as your man! never knew you were this capable, doyoung-ah,” jinyoung smirks, seemingly to have regained his composure. 

everything is fine, up until jinyoung leans into jaehyun, whispering in a hushed voice, but still purposely loud enough for doyoung to hear. “how much did this pathetic loser pay you tonight?” jinyoung smirks, pulling back after and tipping his beer back. 

doyoung wants to wrench jaehyun’s arm away from him and punch jinyoung in the face and where the sun don’t shine, but thankfully jaehyun is there. jaehyun is always sweet, jaehyun is always calm and collected. so, doyoung definitely does not expect jaehyun to do what he does next. 

jaehyun tugs doyoung to walk closer to jinyoung, stopping just mere inches in front of him. jinyoung reeks of cheap alcohol and shitty weed, proving that he’s trashed completely. jaehyun leans in, whispering into jinyoung’s ear, “how much did you pay youngjae to say he hooked up with you? cus little youngjae told me you just paid him 10 bucks so you had an excuse to break up with _my_ doyoungie right here.” 

suddenly, jaehyun grabs doyoung’s cup. he dumps it over jinyoung’s head in quick success, the latter too intoxicated to react. doyoung watches in fascination as the orange liquid trickles down jinyoung’s face, all over his shitty blonde hair and drenching his outfit. he giggles as jinyoung looks at jaehyun incredulously, eyes comically wide open. 

“have a good new years, jinyoung-ah,” jaehyun says, with a real smile this time, with his patented dimples and teasing glint in his eyes, tugging doyoung away with him too. 

ignoring jinyoung’s string of expletives behind them, jaehyun leads doyoung to the kitchen and he pulls his arm away, leaning back on the island, sighing. doyoung almost misses the warmth around his waist, the warm smell of his aftershave. 

“you okay?” jaehyun cocks his head sideways, and the concerned look is there once again, making doyoung want to combust into confetti. 

“y-yea, i’m fine. thanks,” doyoung bashfully replies, pushing his bangs back with a free hand. 

jaehyun hums, “he doesn’t deserve you.” 

“what?” doyoung gapes, surprised by jaehyun’s sudden statement. 

“jinyoung’s a piece of shit, if you haven’t noticed that. you’re way better than him, you know that?” jaehyun tips back his beer. 

“he wasn’t always like this. he actually made me happy when we first started dating,” doyoung smiles bitterly. “it wasn’t until last year, he started changing, he became this _person_. it was probably the football team that started this.” 

“why didn’t you break up with him then?” 

“because i was in love with him. i loved him, i really did. some foolish part of me thought that maybe it was just a phase, maybe i could change him back to his good ways,” doyoung chuckles, not without a bit of mirth. 

“what about now?” jaehyun asks, eyes looking at the floor. “are you still in love with him?” 

doyoung shakes his head, “no, i’m over him now.” 

jaehyun sets down his beer, and pushes himself up. he walks closer to doyoung, staring into his eyes as he does. he leans in, whispering, “then you wouldn’t mind if i did this, right?”

doyoung makes a very smart “hmm?” and jaehyun chuckles, breath fanning doyoung’s face. he leans in, so close that doyoung can watch his thick lashes flutter, and he breathes in, lips almost ready to touch his when- 

a slam snaps them out of the daze, and jaehyun jumps away from him sharply. doyoung lifts his eyes up, and sees _another_ couple making out, this time flat against the fridge, dangerously near the ice dispenser button. the girl seems incredibly drunk, swaying on her feet uncontrollably, but the guy has no qualms, judging by how his hands are now cupping the girl’s ass like it’s the fifa world cup trophy. 

jaehyun sighs and laces their fingers together, “better luck next time, i guess.” he actually sounds so dejected, and doyoung feels another flutter in his chest as he gazes at jaehyun’s elegant fingers. 

jaehyun’s hands are unfairly pretty, just like him. they’re not freakishly long, certainly not stubby short, but they’re just the right length, perfect as they fill the gaps between doyoung’s fingers. his palms are calloused with years of basketball practice, rough, weathered, and doyoung likes them a lot, probably more than he should. 

the bracelet on jaehyun’s wrist is silver, not glaringly shiny but still stands out against his porcelain skin. doyoung knows jaehyun always wears the bracelet, whether during practice or class, the silver band is always wrapped around his wrist. 

“it was a gift from my grandma. she loved it a lot, it was hers. she gave it to me before she passed last year,” jaehyun explains, upon doyoung’s staring at the bracelet. 

“ _fiat lux_?” doyoung muses, trailing a finger on the encarved words. 

“ _let there be light_ ,” jaehyun answers, wrist arched to let doyoung read better. “ironic, since she was an atheist. but she loved this quote, said it filled her with hope.” 

doyoung nods, lifting his head up and letting jaehyun’s wrist drop. a silence fills the air, both boys standing in front of each other and hearts beating wildly, fervidly. it’s hilarious seeing jaehyun so quiet and reserved now, since he’s always the one that lifts up the mood in parties. doyoung, on the other hand, just lets his introverted side show, too emotionally taxed to appear outgoing. 

at last, jaehyun tugs doyoung’s wrist, “c’mon, let’s go outside. it’s less stuffy,” he adds, gesturing to the crowded house.

* * *

10:49P.M.

doyoung lets himself be led outside, past the party-goers and countless doors, finally inhaling the cool, fresh air. there’s a small tinge of barbecue from the street behind them and doyoung feels hungry. there’s a diner nearby, and it seems like jaehyun is too with his constant sniffing at the air.

“you hungry? there’s a diner just a block away,” jaehyun smiles, hands gesturing towards its direction. 

doyoung nods, and jaehyun laces his fingers through his again, tugging him along towards the place. doyoung’s heart flutters with the gesture, blushing scarlet as he ducks his head down. the weather might be chilly, the night air rustling the leaves, but his hands are cozy in jaehyun’s abnormally warm grip. a dog bounces past them, its pants becoming white breaths of air. 

jaehyun looks back at him, smile still resting on his lips. “you cold?” he asks, gesturing to his seemingly cold-induced red face. 

“erm, a bit? but it’s alright,” doyoung waves him off, but jaehyun is already dead determined. he pulls doyoung closer to him, and brings the latter’s hands up, bringing them palm-to-palm together. 

jaehyun blows on his own hands, before rubbing his hands on each side of doyoung’s, warming his hand effectively. he repeats the process a few times, not looking at doyoung in the eyes as he does it. 

doyoung looks at jaehyun’s casted down head, fixated on his pretty lashes. they’re long and curled with no evidence of makeup, naturally tamed to perfection. they make him look softer, more delicate. jaehyun’s face is extremely comforting yet intimidating to look at, his features soft and unsculpted, but his eyes are always so sharp, always dissecting other people. 

except when he looks at doyoung, of course. doyoung knows the way jaehyun looks at him is slightly different, and the very thought of it makes him feel giddy inside. jaehyun’s gaze softens when he lands his eyes on the bunny look alike boy, normally piercing stare turning into something _mushier_ , or whipped as johnny would call it. doyoung has seen the look on ten multiple times, and it tingle his nerves that someone actually looks at him like that. 

the neon sign of the diner flashes irregularly, winking. albeit the poorly maintained decor, it’s their town’s most famous comfort food place, the place always crowded with people stuffing their faces with calories, especially on saturday nights. the waitress, seulgi, smiles at him when they walk in, hands still intertwined with each other’s. she wiggles her eyebrows at jaehyun, smirking a little. jaehyun groans and throws her a playful glare, mouthing ‘irene’. seulgi pointedly ignores, turning her back. 

“careful, or i won’t get my usual extra ice-cream on my waffles,” doyoung teases, nudging jaehyun in the thigh. 

“of course. who am i to deny kim doyoung of his love for ice cream?” jaehyun leans in and whispers, breath tickling the side of face.

they slide into the booth, sitting opposite of each other. seulgi walks over, notepad in hand and pen poised. “waffles, doyoung? and jaehyun, you want the honey glazed wings?” she rambles off their usual orders. 

doyoung and jaehyun nod, the latter thanking seulgi before she walks away. “one strawberry milkshake for you two, on the house. two straws,” she winks, giggling a little when she spots doyoung cradling his red face in his hands. 

fingers try to pry doyoung’s hands from his face slowly. doyoung looks up and sees jaehyun smiling at him. “you’re so adorable,” jaehyun casually says, playing with his fingers. “even with your arms shown and your legs looking like _that_ , you’re still so cute.” he chuckles. 

doyoung wants to melt into a puddle, onto the linoleum tiles of the diner and into the sewer. anything to get jaehyun to stop doing funny things to his poor heart. one can only take so many compliments from an attractive person before crumbling to pieces. “stop saying stuff like that,” doyoung mumbles, toying with the pepper shaker. 

“my mom taught me honesty is the best policy,” jaehyun says. 

this time, doyoung really does smack him, albeit lightly and on the forehead. he ignores his burning ears and looks down on the table, focusing on the checkered tablecloth instead of ogling jung jaehyun’s face like the weak gay that he is. 

the telltale scent of their food soon wafts into the dining area. not long after, seulgi pushes past the counter doors, hands balancing two plates of steaming good food. the strawberry milkshake comes after, with a little strawberry garnish at the top and as promised, two twisted straws poke out of the froth.

doyoung digs in instantly, hands already cutting the waffle in half and feeding it into his mouth. a moan escapes his mouth when the warm food fills his mouth, delighting his tastebuds. the waffles are sinfully great, always crisp and moist, just the right texture and the ice-cream is just a cherry on top. 

jaehyun’s face heats up at the obscene sound, and he coughs into his palm, avoiding doyoung’s curious gaze. the buffalo wings are still steaming hot, and he attempts to eat one, only to drop it with a hiss when his fingers touch the too-hot meat. 

“tsk tsk,” doyoung tuts, but he quickly pushes the condensation coated milkshake glass towards jaehyun. “press your fingers against it, it’ll get better.” 

jaehyun does so, and the iciness is comforting when the burn retreats eventually. he sighs in relief when his fingers fade from red to normal pink. “quick thinking,” he quips, raising an eyebrow. “smart _and_ attractive.” he whistles. 

doyoung rolls his eyes and wags his fork at jaehyun. “shut up, mr. i-play-basketball-and-i’m-popular-yet-infuriatingly-nice-and-hot-and-i-get-godtier-grades,” he mutters. 

jaehyun pauses. “so you think i’m hot?” he smirks, making doyoung groan and go back to his food. 

( _men_ , he hears doyoung mumble in distaste.) 

(he doesn’t take it personally.) 

doyoung finishes his waffles in quick success, and he reaches for his pink straw in the milkshake, not looking up as he leans forward to drink. 

“ow!” doyoung’s forehead knocks into jaehyun’s when they both reach forward for the drink. the two boys rub their heads in disbelief as they glare at each other, huffing. 

“idiot,” doyoung shoots at jaehyun. 

“dumbass,” jaehyun retaliates. 

“loser.”

“clumsy.”

“fool.” 

“a fool for _you_ ,” jaehyun smugly replies, grinning when doyoung’s shoulders sag while he blushes, admitting defeat. 

“fucking sap,” is doyoung’s last line of attack, before reaching for the milkshake and actually managing to drink it this time. 

“don’t pretend you don’t like it.” 

(he’s wrong. doyoung _loves_ it.)

* * *

11:58P.M. 

they somehow end up at a park after the trip to the diner. it’s a small little park made for recreational walks, and it’s near their local high school. jaehyun comes here a lot to run, doyoung remembers. a few girls in school have gossiped about his “rippling thigh muscles” and “beautiful arms” right in front of doyoung’s salad, making him squirm every single time. 

“another two minutes,” jaehyun reminds doyoung as he checks his watch. “another two minutes until a whole new 365 days.” 

“another 365 days of the utter suffering we call of life,” doyoung says, smiling a little when jaehyun throws his head back laughing. 

“you’re funny. i like that about you,” jaehyun whispers, stepping closer to doyoung and lacing their fingers together. 

“you pay too many compliments. i don’t like that about you,” doyoung pouts, looking down onto jaehyun’s chest. he brings up their intertwined fingers and kisses jaehyun’s knuckles slowly, smiling shyly. 

something in jaehyun’s eyes shift, and he suddenly hooks a finger under doyoung’s chin, tilting it to make the other look up. “beautiful,” he mumbles, staring into doyoung’s eyes. 

this time, doyoung is too breathless to say anything back, and he just looks into jaehyun’s brown, soft orbs. those eyes that always radiate happiness and joy, those eyes that always ground him when he’s in a bundle of nerves in class, those eyes that he imagines when he thinks of the word _safe_. 

the clock tower in the building chimes loudly, but the both of them don’t break apart, not again. 

“happy new year, doyoung.” 

“happy new year, jaehyun,” and doyoung finally leans in, capturing jaehyun’s lips with his. 

they kiss, under the light of the fireworks in the background, their bodies illuminated in the dark park, reminiscent of their relationship. 

_(doyoung wakes up the next morning with his face buried into jaehyun’s shirt, inhaling the faint smell of vanilla instantly._

_doyoung blushes and looks up, expecting the other to still be asleep. but jaehyun is wide awake, his eyes crinkling and his lip ends curling up with his beautiful dimples out. he looks at doyoung, kissing the top of his head and ruffling his hair._

_doyoung whines and nuzzles his face into jaehyun’s shirt again, cheeks dusted pink. jaehyun chuckles, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning down to whisper,_

_“it’s a good 2019 already.”_

_doyoung smiles at that, mumbling against his chest, “it sure is a great start.”_

_and they spend their first morning of 2019 snuggled in each other’s arms.)_

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment! i love reading them hehe
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter!](http://twitter.com/yukhords)  
> [curiouscat!](http://curiouscat.me/yukhords)


End file.
